Endless Noblesse
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Long have I wandered the universe, much I have seen. But when I felt my blood thin out I searched for the cause. I found a descendant and now with me as her guardian, she will grow in a unstoppable power. - Azraeuz.
1. Prologue!

"Master, welcome back," The principal of Kuoh High School welcomed a young man into his office. For years the principal has waited for the return of his master, for exactly eight hundred years. The Principal of Kuoh High is like his Master a very elegant and handsome young man. He is very tall and has shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. "I believe that your travels has changed you, more than in one way. Tea sir?" Offered the principal suddenly which brought a smile on his Master's face.

"Thank you, Frankenstein." Acknowledged Frankenstein's Master who took a seat on the comfy leather bench. Bringing the cup of tea to his lips and he took a small sip, tasting the tea of his servant. "You have improved Frankenstein. And yes, my travels has changed me in ways more than one." Complimented the younger male in the office, his jet black hair framed his handsome face. Bright emerald eyes glanced out of the window left of him, seeing the children working dignity in their classes. "For eight hundred years, I did my duty as the personification of the cosmic force ...Death. And in that time, I fell in love."

Frankenstein's blue eyes widened in pleasant surprise for his master. Bowing his head for him, the servant said. "That is pleasant news sir, when will I meet the Lady Peverell?"

"She is no longer among the living, Frankenstein. My wife choose to travel to the beyond, and I decided to watch over my bloodline." The sad undertone in his Master's voice made the servant lose his upbeat persona. Closing his eyes to give his master some needed privacy before opening them. Offering his Master a new cup of tea, who accept it graceful. "However, when I did my duties and guided the souls away from the plain of the living, I lost track of my bloodline..." The Lord Peverell's voice trailed off in the end.

"You believe that someone is hiding them or that they murdered them." Commented Frankenstein warily, and with good conscience. Death, or Hadrian Azraeuz Peverell is a gentle young man, however when provoked his rage and power will plunge this world in endless darkness. Seeing his Lord nod his head slightly, almost barely recognizing of acknowledge. "Very well sir, when will we leave?"

Hadrian Azraeuz Peverell's lips curled up in ghost of a smile, his bright emerald eyes lighted up at his most loyal servant. With a soft, gentle voice, Hadrian replied. "When you're ready Frankenstein."

"Very well sir, I prepare the necessary items and accommodation for the trip." Frankenstein said while he placed a third cup of tea in front of his master, who has already turned his attention to the school field where he can see several young girls talking in groups. "Sir, one question. Where will we go?"

"Great Britain, Surrey, Little Whinging because I believe that I will meet there my last descendant of my bloodline." Frankenstein shivered a bit when the cold voice of his Master promised that when he find who is responsible of annihilating his bloodline, that person will die a gruesome death.

Great Britain, Surrey, Little Whining...

A man appeared on the corner a cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tails twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name is Albus Dumbledore.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The man Albus Dumbledore spoke up to the tabby, but it had done. Instead he was looking now at a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Dumbledore's amusement was clearly heard in his jest. Professor McGonagall just turned her nose up and huffed. Her stern glare resting on the older wizard.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." Said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," She said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living room window. "I heard it. Flock of owls … shootings stars ...Well, they're not completely stupid. They are bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," Said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," Said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles, found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," Said Dumbledore, a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, which escaped her notice. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A what?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed at the abrupt question.

"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." Told Dumbledore while he threw one of his sherbet lemon in his mouth. "They are tasteful, unlike our own."

A few houses further down the lane, two figures are watching the interaction between the magical people. "That sherbet lemon, I can feel magic radiate off that so called Muggle candy." The tall, lean blonde shared his discovery with his Master who's attention was directed on a moving light in the air. "Sir, I don't trust that wizard."

"For now – we do nothing. All we can do is waiting until my descendant arrives." Hadrian said, lowering his cup of tea while his eyes formed slits when a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up, it swelled to a roar as they narrowed their eyes when a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of the wizarding pair. "Frankenstein," the mentioned servant stiffed when his master's voice dropped a few Celsius in temperature. "Please note to keep these people out of my descendants life, and any other form that they might force a connection with my chosen. Inform Gringotts that only we, you and I have say about this child of my blood, after all – Goblins are much more closer to Magic, and everything go through them … even the Ministry of Magic."

"Of course sir, I will note and send a message to Gringotts immediately." Frankenstein replied with a bow from out of his hips. Stepping back, Hadrian's servant vanished in the shadows of the street to carry out his mission. Now being alone Hadrian followed Dumbledore's actions. Seeing him placing the child with only a cloak to protect herself against the biting wind and unforgiven temperature of the autumn night, Hadrian's chest seethed in rage, yet his face was a calm mask except for his eyes, that were burning with promise to pay them for this injustice.

Dumbledore glanced down at the child that laid close to the door the Private Drive number four. "Professor McGonagall can you inform the staff that I will join them soon at the party?"

Professor McGonagall lowered her head, eyes closed while a trail of a tear slid down her cheeks. "Of course Headmaster, please take your time. I know how close you was to them, and that this is a very hard decision for you."

"Thank you Minerva for your kind words, I assure you that James and Lily's sacrifice will not be in vain." Said Dumbledore. A soft plop resounded through Private Drive Number Four and Professor McGonagall had disappeared. Twirling his hand, a wand slid out of his sleeves and Dumbledore started to wave a magical dome around Private Drive Number Four while the whispers of magical spells floated in the air. "I never thought that I would see the day that I can finally see the inside of the Ancient and Noble's House of Peverell's Library or that's what the rumors said. That they, your parents the Potters are descendants of the first Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. With me claiming tomorrow guardianship over you, my little martyr..." The old man's last words hung in the air before he too disappeared. The cold, unforgiving wind whirled around the child that is only protected by a slim piece of clothes woke up from its slumber. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and her lips quivered while she seek some source of warmth, only to find the clothes.

A bit further down the alley of Private Drive, a pair of emerald eyes flashed through the darkness and silently inched closer to the helpless child. The darkness around the two floating emerald orbs darkened until a dark, mysterious figure stands next to the child, and a moment later a deep baritone voice echoed through Private Drive. "I can feel our connection my descendant. Your magic still in its slumbering state is greater than the old man that left you here on these unworthy pigs doorsteps." His voice was cold and distant when he mentioned the old man and those who lived here at Private Drive Number Four. Without a waste of air, Hadrian sunk through his knees and scooped up the child who was now gazing at him curiously. Next, the child's emerald eyes that marked her as his descendant followed his left arm that formed complex spells in the air before he let out an angry huff. "That old man dares to place bindings and other spells on my descendant to interrupt her growth. Well, who am I to deny you to ruin a child's life…" here Hadrian floated up in the air and towards a closed window. With a simple gesture of his index finger, the windows curtains flew open and his eyes fell on the sleeping figure of a fat, thick baby with blonde hair. "If you want to spy, here is your chance." and with another simple gesture, he transfers all the bindings to a normal, mundane baby. With that done, Hadrian and the baby vanished without a sound from Private Drive Number Four.

London, Diagonal Alley, Gringott…

"What do you want – servant of the Endless?" A teller gruff voice grunted through the almost empty reception hall of Gringott. This teller did not belong to the normal… muggle world but to the hidden magical world, more exactly he do belong to the Goblin race. "I find it strange to see you here, and you being here means ugly business for whomever annoyed your master."

"You're correct, honorable teller. My master has send me to conclude business with you that could end up some prominent wizards some fortune." Frankenstein told the teller with a slight nod. "My master will soon join us with a descendant of his, someone that is connected to him through the blood of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell."

The mythical creature's eyes parted in a disbelieving way, not believing that the first client of Gringott have a descendant still alive. Of course, he like any other member of Gringott knows that the Lord of Peverell still roams the world, and the blonde lean man in front of him is the solid proof of it. "It was to my understanding that there were no descendants of the Lord left behind here on the Isles." The Goblin grunted out, eyeing the person in front of him. "Yet, it seems magic have ways to surprise even us, the Goblins from time to time. Now that we are done with the surprises and pleasantry, what can I do for your Master, Lord Peverell?"

"House Peverell business honored Goblin – Ragnok. I will speak once we are secured and out of hearing distance as even walls do have ears." Frankenstein spoke in hushed tones. Sharp blue eyes roamed the hall, searching for any lingering magic that might try to listen from them. The servant of Lord Peverell inclined his head when the relative large Goblin jumped to his feet and mentioned with his arm to follow him. Moving through the halls that are guarded by several Goblin soldiers that stands vigilance for any suspecting fellow. What seemed like hours, Ragnok and Frankenstein finally arrived at a special door that held no markings or signs to who it belongs. Opening the door after Ragnok used that one special key, he let Frankenstein in before following him. "Did you have to wait long – Master?" Questioned the blonde in not so surprising voice.

"Not at all, we just arrived here at the same moment you two entered this office. Greetings Ragnok, Lord of the Goblin Nations." The owner of a pair of emerald eyes greeted with his last sentence the Lord of Gringott's Wizarding Bank. "My apologies that I did not arrive in time at the entrance hall, but I suspected that followers of the Dark Lord would try to screen Britain in search for my Heiress who did the job of vanquishing the Dark Lord or that the old man has forgotten something that has to do with her."

Lord Ragnok grimaced at how easily Lord Peverell could sneak into Gringott's Wizarding Bank. However, he did suspect that he would do something like this and could only shake his head. "There is no security or magic that could stop a member of the Endless. Yet, with all your powers you come to Gringott in the hope we can help … and of course we can provide the documents that you seek."

"I know. That is the reason why I came here, and before you try to get something out of it … don't forget that you're still in debt with me, Lord Ragnok. So this little problem can be solved without a hitch of a problem … right?" Lord Ragnok gulped for a moment, feeling dread climbing up his spine and held him tightly until it suddenly vanished. "Good, I see that you haven't forgotten, yet. If you can provide the inheritance documents and the papers that will make me the legal guardian of the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I will see that this debt is paid in full."

"Right away milord!" Squeaked the Goblin Lord before he shouted through the intercom to one of his workers to get the documents asap here in the office. The occupants of the office did not have to wait long when the door slammed open after no mere second when an elder goblin walked in with sweat sliding down his bale head. Almost tearing the documents out of the elder Goblin's hand when he reached the Office, Ragnok presented the documents to the Endless. "Here they are, all we need is a tiny bit of her blood to see her heritage and we can then see if we can write out the documents needed for getting her adopted in your House."

"I don't doubt she belongs to my House, after all I can feel the magic radiate off her." Hadrian smooth voice carried a bit of a warning, and if that didn't convince the Goblin's Lord than its radiating eyes did. "It is done." The sudden confirmation that the documents suddenly have the blood of the Heiress and was now spreading over the parchment like a spider creating its web while words appeared on the surface. "Interesting results and the confirmation that she is my descendant is clearly seen on this papers. Now … Eleanor Rosaline Heiress of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I claim Guardianship of your being until I deem you ready enough to venture out alone in the world. This I vow by the Powers that belongs to me in the name of the Endless, so mote it be!"

Like thunder his words clashed in the office, a sudden breeze erupted and documents whirled in a invisible hurricane that threw the documents through the room until they suddenly stacked and appeared on the desk. Ragnok quickly looked through the papers and with an astonished look on his face he could only stammer. "They are all signed. Hail Eleanor Rosaline Potter now Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell!"

"Now to our next appointment, from with I understand of this heritage – there are Godparents mentioned but from the name alone I can conclude that they are magical. So why did she end up with mundane people … now here is my idea, you get these people before midnight here in this office and we can inform them of the unfortunate and fortunate news and what the future plans will be for her under my guidance. Said Hadrian, and Ragnok could only nod in acceptance, yet he smiled. Like always when he do any business with anyone that is member of the Endless... they will reward him with a huge some of gold.

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow..._

Panting heavily, a ragged young man with untamed raven black hair cried out to the Heaven's with rage. Magic whirled around him and a black, ebony wand was clutched tightly in his wand hand. "PETER! YOU TRAITOR, how could you betray your brothers?!" Spit flew out of his mouth when the young man started to curse, his eyes looking wildly around him in the hope to see him. "Just you wait – you cowardly rat! Dumbledore did not mind if I rough you up a bit … oh no, you will feel pain Peter!"

With that exclamation, Sirius Black rushed off into the dark, desolated streets of Godric's Hollow and left the cotton of his friends behind, and unknowingly an elder wizard with a long silver beard, and eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles who's smile could only be described as cruel watched the Heir, now Lord Black start his fate to Azkaban. "What will happen to you my old student is something I will regret. I hope that one day you will forgive me for the role that I played in murdering the Potters, and you losing your innocence and God Daughter. Good luck in Azkaban, Sirius Black."

The now named Sirius Black suddenly halted in his hunt for the rat and with a confused look he glanced over his right shoulder back to the cotton of his friends. "What was that?" His voice is laced with confusing when his sharp eyes caught the faint voice that carried his name through the wind. Lingering for a moment longer on the street, his feelings in turmoil with his revenge for his friends or going after the mysterious person that whispered his name and possible accomplices in the murder of his friends. "Right... I will... no, I must find Justice for my friends betrayal!" Black's sudden exclamation echoed through the streets, and if there were anyone in the nearby facilities they would notice that his decision felt forced and not hundred percent himself. With a angry scowl and furrowed brows with piercing dark eyes shining in the darkness, Sirius Black started his hunt for the rat anew.

'All according to my plan, Sirius Black. I was almost afraid that his will was too strong to manipulate with a well placed compulsion charm.' The wizard with the half-moon spectacles murmered in mind when he noticed that Sirius had stopped in his mission of vengeance for a split second. Only his quick casting of the mild forbidden compulsion charm saved his plan. 'Now, an anoniem owl towards the aurors to arrest him and I can place myself in position of absolute power … or better corrected – Death your time is soon that you will call me Master.'

' _Death is free and will never bound itself with someone far over his expiration date, Albus Dumbledore. You have no powers, no tools or anything that would keep me bound to you … however your soul will bound to mine when your time is up – so tick, tock, tick tock ticks the clock._ ' A cold, biting breeze moved through the narrow alleys which Dumbledore used to hide himself from Sirius' sharp eyes. ' _I'll reap your soul when your time has come..._ '

"Try me Death! You won't fool me that easily like you did with the Peverell's brothers! I will conquer you, I CONQUER DEATH!" Albus Dumbledore voice raised which was at the end a cry out to the heavens like a declaration of war. Dumbledore lifted his wand arm and casted the spell that his once student has created, " _Morsmordre!_ " A massive green snake erupted out of his wand and shot towards the dark sky. The dark mark of Lord Voldemort appeared in the air before it cracked and dispatched in thousands smaller light that floated towards the ground, and when the light show was over, Dumbledore has disappeared from scene.

Sirius Black ran like a mad dog, sniffing the air in the hope to capture the smell of his once friend, now traitor. Running through the dark alleys, avoiding and jumping over the bin containers that lay askew through the path that Sirius suspect the traitor took. With a sweep of his wand, Sirius banished a mountain of containers to the side before he easily slipped through his self man made path of dirt. "PETER … JUST YOU WAIT! I AM COMING FOR YOU!" His loud voice carried far through the alley and Sirius Black was rewarded when in the distance the sounds of small footsteps darted quickly away from his position, possible Peter Pettigrew who hopes to increase the distance between them. "I hear you! You can't escape me Peter! I will have my revenge..."

 _'Revenge, Sirius Black?_ ' A smooth, yet cold voice graced his ears. ' _Is that what you only cares about. What about your god daughter, Lily and James daughter? Do you know what will happen to her if this revenge turn out a bad decision._ '

"How comes that you voice sounds like that of the Dementors – who are you? And who told you about me being Lily and James' Daughter GodFather?" Shouted the Lord Black towards the darkness. His gaze trying to penetrate the darkness in front of him, only to take a step fear in disbelief when two ghostly figures appeared in front of him. "L..Lily! J..J...James! What is going on – how is this possible?!"

" _Hello Sirius, we have unfortunate not much time to explain anything, but even if we wanted to explain this fortunate meeting … we don't know how. As to prove to you that we're the dearly departed, Peter Pettigrew on the suggestion of Dumbledore became the secret keeper of Potter Cottage a month ago, and you, my dear friend became the pretender._ " The ghostly figure of Lady Lily Potter spoke, her voice a vague echo of her past life. " _Please... Sirius, let Peter run away for now and focus yourself on your Goddaughter, James and my daughter, please._ "

Sirius stretched out his hand towards Lily, caressing her cheek … only for his hand to move through the ghostly image and the cold feeling as if he moved through mist. When the cold feeling gave his shocked mind a boost back to reality, tears streamed down the young man's face. "It is really you … Lily, James! I don't know what happened the last few weeks – it felt all a bit vague..."

" _Like a compulsion, Sirius?_ " His best friend, James spoke up for the first time. And like his wife, Lily, James too sounded far and distance – like something that didn't belong here … in their past life. " _Perhaps what he said was true. No, don't ask me for now any questions my brother, and yes, I believe that we someday will see one another again and perhaps like this._ " James said, his hand in the air to bring his brother in all except blood from the same mother a halt. " _If you want us to make happy, please take care of Eleanor for us. Take care for her … and love her._ "

"I will James! I will Lily, I promise! I will tell Eleanor our adventures at Hogwarts … our pranks! Or how you two fell in love and were the best wizarding pair of Britain! I promise – I take care of her … I promise..." With each promise, Sirius Black's heart broke a bit. Seeing his friends, his brother and sister … but most important, his family vanish slowly in front of his eyes. Sinking through his legs until his knee hit the dirt floor, Sirius sits there for some time until a hoot of an brown church owl broke him out of his thought. Feeling the weight of the owl on his shoulder, Sirius glanced with watery eyes at the scroll that was bound to the owl's leg and with trembling fingers the young man relieved the owl of it. Opening the scroll, Lord Black's eyes widened when the content of what he read settled slowly in his mind. A small smile graced slowly his face, and with a light in his eyes Sirius whispered the secret password that will get him out of the alley … and possible a nasty future in Azkaban and a life of being a refuge.

* * *

 _Penzance, Bones Manor..._

 _Penzance_ a beautiful small village in the southern part of the Isle, near the coast with beautiful view out over the sea. The most romantic times are with the sun rising, casting her light warmly over the peaceful village as she banish darkness away or when the sun sink back into the sea to make place for the moon and the stars that accompanied her. However not everything was peaceful in this small village, in a respective large Mansion that was long ago built at the edge of the village by someone that goes by the name of Bones – a special family found themselves in the living room. They are a family of witches and wizards that has arrived here in the time when the Romans invasion started and conquered the Isles, they are the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. At this moment three adults were waiting for the third to join them in the living room.

"What keep him so long?" An irate woman hissed out, her brows furrowed together while she kept glancing between the picture in her hand that was of a young girl and between the fireplace. "Edgar, why did we send him alone to them?"

The lone man in the living room glanced away from his cup of tea that he brought to his lips to take a taste. Deciding that a small sip could not do any bad, and when was done he finally replied to his sister. "Amelia, please be calm as I am sure that your boyfriend will be safe." Edgar leaned a bit back when the infamous glare of his sister pinched him firmly in his comfy chair. "My bad, I mean my future brother in law. Yet I don't think we need to worry much about Sirius, he is only checking on our friends."

Amelia placed the photo of her goddaughter back on her table before she wrapped her arms around herself. Somehow she felt something, a cold sinister feeling as if something really bad would happen to those she loves. "It is just this unwelcoming feeling, something bad is waiting to happen to those we cares about."

"Everything will be alright, after all the Potter are hiding under a fidelius charm that was placed by our own Headmaster of Hogwarts." Elizabeth the wife of Edgar said while moving over to sit beside her sister in law. Wrapping her arms around Amelia, she continued. "After all we're talking about one of the infamous member the Marauders of Hogwarts, troublemakers who could escape from Filch watchful eye. So a simple trip to check on one of his friends will be nothing."

"I hope you are right. This war between our kind is ridiculous, Dumbledore while a powerful wizard want them to see redeeming themselves while Who Must Not Be Named is against those of half-status or not of magical origin." Amelia said softly while leaning some more against Elizabeth who rubbed her shoulders kindly. For a moment the women and Edgar stayed quiet for a moment, each of them in their own thought of how they think about this war. When will this meaningless war end … when will they see that nothing except dividing our people will be the result of this. Those were the sharing thoughts about how they thought about this war, only for Edgar suddenly gasping deeply while his tone skin paled drastically.

Amelia and Elizabeth suddenly see with widened eyes their brother and husband jump to his feet, wand ready in his wand-hand. With a sharp turn of his head, Edgar looked as if he gazed through the walls of the Mansion to the place where the entrance to the Bones estate is located. "They are here Elizabeth, Amelia," Said the man in strained calmness, eyes focused and sharp. "Gather the children and go to the second welcome hall that we uses privately – perhaps I can buy time for you to escape."

"No Edgar! I won't will lose more of my family!" Amelia exclaimed in desperation when her brother offered himself to buy time for them. She too jumped to her feet and in a flash her wand is in her hand, ready to rain doom on the Death Eaters. "I already lost our father and mother, a sister and I can't lose you too. I fight with you, two has more chances than alone." With her eyes Amelia send her brother a meaningful look, saying that she won't let him alone face those bastards.

With a small nod, Edward accepted his sister company. He knew that they will lose time if they argue now at this crucial time. "Alright, Amelia with me! Elizabeth take care of Susan and our children, and know that I love you." Saying his parting, Edgar without a second thought or hesitation rushed out of the living room towards the entrance hall. "I, Edgar Bones commands with his magic the security charms to be activated!"

Amelia took in pursuit after her brother, running through the halls of the Manor. Her hair skin stand on straight when she felt the magic activate itself on the command of its Lord. The statues of magical creatures and some skeletons came to life that was in the honor of their past occupations. She rounded a corner and Amelia stand immediately face to face with a Death Eater...! "Expulso! Be gone monster!" Amelia shouted out her spell, sending a blue light towards the Death Eater who was hit in the chest, stopping his heart and sending him into a wall. With disgust she gazed at the now downed enemy and with a flick of her wand she send a crimson spell to the terrorist. "Edgar don't hold back! We need to make time for Elizabeth and the children! Expulso!" She shot another blue spell before taking refuge around the corner and letting green spells flew past her.

"If they are here... our friends are no longer with us." Edgar choked out, seeing that with their own location now known that should mean that their friends has betrayed them which is unlikely or they were betrayed and fought vigilante against those Death Eaters before they turned their attention on them. With a roar that climbed out of his throat, Edgar Bones casted one deadly curse after another and catching the Death Eaters by surprise. Red, Yellow and orange flashes left the wizard's wand. "Retreat back Amelia! Take care of our niece, my wife and my children – say that I loved them and that I am sorry."

"Edgar no! I won't let you go... if I do let you, who will take care of your children. They need a father in their life!" Amelia shouted from her spot behind the wall, casting curses wildly in the hope to take one out. She could see in the reflection of a mirror how much there are, and to say that she is shocked is saying that mildly. Almost twenty Death Eaters are in the entrance hall and each of them adorned a skeletal skull mask adorned with rich decoration. "We can fight our way out of here, together! Family above all!" She tried to reason with her brother who casted in time a protego shield in front of him that caught a yellow curse before he rolled behind a statue.

Amelia could see that several statues were ruined, blasted in pieces while others held a Death Eater to the floor, broken wands not far from them. Yet she knew that if they look defeated the more so they are dangerous, and with a quick few spells she blasted the remaining Death Eaters into the wall before rushing off to her brother, and together the two members of the Most Ancient and Noble House retreated deeper into the mansion. "That was reckless of you Amelia, rushing to my side while Death Eaters still have a wand, yet I am glad to have you here with me. I bet that my wife has secured the room and we can move out by using the fireplace."

"Let us make haste before they will recover and regroup." Amelia and Edgar rushes towards the hall where their personal fireplace is located. There they caught the sounds of people talking, one of them clearly Elizabeth while the other sounds more gruff like those tellers in Gringotts. "Expulso – Conflagrate!" She hurled the spells over her shoulder, a scream was all she heard when her second spell set the robes on fire of an Death Eater. "Protego Maximum – Repello!" Another cry of spells when two invisible walls erupted between them, blocking some nasty spells while the other threw the Death Eaters back when they ran in the second shield charm. "This would give us some time to escape." Amelia panted out, she was tired from all the casting and running.

Edgar pulled his sister by the hand, keeping her with him so she would not fall in the hands of those monsters. He had seen that she started to get tired, yet his wonderful sister continued with her assault and she felled many of them. But for now the wizard trusted a door open and threw himself into the room together with his sister, flicking his wand the door slammed shut and with a few more movements the door was charmed for a moment to keep them outside. Breathing hard, Edgar managed to speak. "How are our children and Susan … Elizabeth?"

"They are fine and are in a safe place. Master Griphook of Gringgots made contact with us today before something unfortunate happened with the fireplace, and for now it is open because he still occupied it." Elizabeth reassured the wellbeing of the children and that of their own fate. "We need to leave now before the connection become a too big risk to Master Griphook." She urged on when her eyes rested on the tired form of her husband in sister in law.

Amelia and Edgar helped one another to close the distance between them and the fireplace. They placed a foot into the green fire and at that right moment the door blasted open and green curses flew through the air just before they all vanished through the fireplace.

* * *

 _Bath_ , A historic place in Britain where the Romans left monuments in their wake. One of them is the public bath that they used to held conversation and business in, now it is a well know attraction. But we are not here for the monuments of old as in the masses of normal people a young man with shoulder length blonde hair was moving to the edge of the village in search for a Mansion because he is on a mission for his Master. Approaching the gates of a lovely Mansion, Frankenstein pushed the door open and somehow avoided the charms that was cast upon the estate. Moving over the neat path that resemblance the python of Salazar Slytherin House, along the path there were some nice rose bushes with the shades of red, yellow and white.

Frankenstein smiled down at the flowers, such simple things like a well cared rose flower beds make him most of the time smile. His mind wandering off to the old days when the scientist would look out of the window after a perfect test and his eyes will rest for a moment when they fell on the beautiful flower beds outside in his small garden that was made up by one of his apprentices. Finally arriving at the door, Frankenstein lifted his hand up and knocked gently at the door, waiting to be answered.

A moment later the door swept open, a wand pointed straight at his face when a beautiful women stands in the open door. Her face smooth and eyes alight with a kind of darkness while the tip of her wand glowed a red light. "Answer me right now … are you with the Dark Lord and how did you gain entrance to my estate?"

"My answer is that I don't follow the Britain's Dark Lord – Who Must Not Be Named due his genius idea to use a tracking charm to locate anyone who have the courage or is foolish enough to use his name. As for how I gained entrance to your estate, while they are ancient and powerful for keeping people out, they only keep out like Witches, Wizards and some well known magical creatures, as for me, I do not belong to any of those category." Answered the Servant of Peverell while keeping eye contact with her, showing him the truth in his words. "As my introductions … my name is Frankenstein and I follow my Lord and Master anywhere, as do I his wishes. My Master gave me the order to accompany you and your family to Gringott for some distrasious news."

"Rosaline Greengrass, Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, now that we have the pleasantry left behind us. Why would we believe you, how can we be certain that you won't try to lure us into a trap or that you work for him." Lady Greengrass said, wand still aimed at the stranger in front of her and she is ready to curse him to oblivion if he shows any sign of hostility. She actually expected him to say that he is a servant of the Dark Lord that plague the soils of Britannia. Her eyes followed his movement when the blonde man with the calmness and polite smile of a monk moved his hand slowly and with caution to his pocket of his suit. Fingers tightening around the hilt of her wand when she noticed him grasp something out of her sight, she already started to make the wand movement to curse him when much to her surprise a pair of letters were presented to her. Moving her wand to cast a detection charm, she inclined her head when no negative information came to her. She casted a look at the letters and she immediately recognized the shield of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. "I recognized one of these letters, a shield of Gringotts. Very well, I trust you for now – please come in but be warned, if you lied to me be aware that your life is forfeited once you enter this place."

"You have my word that I mean no harm to you or your loves ones." Replied Frankenstein with a firm nod of understanding. Entering the Mansion, Frankenstein prepared himself for a short amount of time of convincing her to join his Master back in Gringotts – a place he deemed safe for the foreseen future. "My Master knows of your position and what had happened during the war with He Must Not Be Named." Seeing her wanting to retort, Frankenstein quickly stopped her with a friendly hand gesture. "My apologies for the passing of your husband, but this is important. You are not the only one that lost dear ones and close friends, yet it had happened a night ago when He Must Not Be Named was vanquished!"

Rosaline let out a small gasp in disbelief of what this person told her. She brought her hand to her lips while tears streamed down her face, however it seems that her companion was a true gentlemen when he offered a handkerchief towards her. "I..Is it true? Is that Monster really gone – my husband avenged. Do you perhaps know who did the deed?"

Frankenstein inclined his head. "I do know who did the unbelievable task of vanquishing the Dark Lord. However the price was terrible, I bring you sad news – your friends the Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter has passed away, leaving their young daughter behind." Here she shook her head, more tears streamed down her face when the hard news slammed down. "My condolences, but I fear you have not much time to mourn. It sounds harsh and coldly from my lips, however I ask you to make haste because my Master is protecting the young Heiress of House Potter, and there are those that want to claim guardianship over her."

Here Rosaline eyes parted widely, not believing what she heard. "They can't. Lily and James already gave guardianship to me and a few others if something might happen to them. I will gather my daughters and then we will go with you to Gringotts."

"My thanks Lady Rosaline, I will wait for you near the fireplace to guide you to Gringotts." Frankenstein replied and the servant of Hadrian moved to his new destination. He did not have to wait long when the sounds of footsteps sounds through the halls and Rosaline with her two daughters, one in her arms who had her arms wrapped around her neck while the other held her hand. "Shall we go?"

"We will." And the three women and Frankenstein disappeared from Greengrass Manor, and it seems that Fate favoured them when a few moment later a large group of shrouded figures appeared with Skeleton masks. They blasted devastation curses on the charms, yet they held steady and not an hour later they were captured by the Auror forces.

* * *

Another story, I know that it only will increase my workloads, but this too spooked around in my mind, and I wanted this to share with you.

This story Endless Noblesse is a cross-over with Harry Potter and High school DxD. Harry Azraeuz Peverell or his other name ... namely simply Death. He is a Member of the Endless, beings of Great Powers and I got this idea from DC Comic.

Members of the Endless:

\- Ophis

\- Great Red (Anyone knows a great name for him?)

\- Azraeuz (Death, Hadrian Azraeuz Peverell)

\- ?

\- ?

This is not a Slash fanfiction, I want to pair my character with Kuroka the Stray Devil, Yasaka The Nine Tails and Daphne Greengrass. I always like the Youkai Factions and this will show the Devils that they won't get anything easily.

About Frankenstein, I really like his character from Noblesse the Korean's Manga what's called Manwha and I thought, why not make this story. So, you can already see that with Frankenstein as Headmaster you won't get your hands easily on the school nor the village.

Eleanor, well, how could you see this. OC, OCC Female-Harry Potter... I don't know. Death and Eleanor are both Harry, but that makes it more the fun.

A warning for Weasels and Beavers fan, no I will not make them Eleanor friends. people might perhaps know how much I dislike them, so no.

I hope to see a lot of reviews. And I believe this one is not earlier done.


	2. Decission!

Albus Dumbledore marched through the streets of Diagon Alley towards the only location that can confirm of what he feared is true. Not an hour ago, the esteemed wizard sat in a meeting with other well respected Lords of Britain, including the Ministry of Magic. These wizards and witches came together to decide what they will do to the young Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

"Esteemed Lords, Ladies and of course the Ministry of Magic, a true horrific event happened to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter with only the Heiress surviving." His own words echoed through his mind, reliving the meeting. "I've called this meeting to make a decision as she have no guardian to watch over her, so I ask – esteemed Lords and Ladies, make me her Guardian! Everyone knows the stories that I was good friends with her parents, I guided them and taught them much. Let me now guide her too..."

"Warlock Dumbledore, why would we grant you guardianship over the last Potter? Did the Lord and Ladies not choose one of their own, a guardian that they well respected, if not a family member." Dumbledore recognized this voice of an elderly woman, a buzzard firmly set on her hood. "This decision cannot be made without them, where are they?"

"Lady Longbottom, I can answer that question. This respected guardian that they choose was in fact a secret member of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Worst, this guardian was before the fall the Secret Keeper of the Potters who sought out the Dark Lord for Power. And everyone knows the story of what happened at that unfaithful night."

"We do indeed. Very well, everyone who want Warlock Dumbledore becoming the guardian of the Girl Who Lived, raise its wand-tip green. Who are against this, raise your wand-tip red." Dumbledore could only smile at his memories at how close he was. However before they could come out a verdict, a noise resounded outside of the Wizengamot room and a second later the door slammed open. Two figures entered the courtroom, one of them is a woman with long auburn curly hair that reaches her shoulders and piercing brown eyes. The other who accompanied her is something that had never happened before … a Goblin has left Gringott. Dumbledore could remember that well when the news was dropped and his plans ruined. "Lady Bones and Mister Griphook, why did you disturb this session?"

"Lady Longbottom, esteemed wizards and witches … we have come to put this session down. News arrived that people tried to get custody over the Last Potter – the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I, together with my company has come to help you out. The Heiress last remaining family member has lay claim on Guardianship over her, and even if she had not a remaining magical member left she would have been placed with me or with Sirius Black." Dumbledore could only clench his teeth in bitterness when her voice reached far and wide, he could see that everyone put too much attention at her words. His careful layout plans are ruined, yet here she gave him a perfect opportunity to shot one of them down with words. Standing up, Dumbledore demanded attention which he gained.

"You said that you are his guardian – where is the proof that you are? And you said that Sirius Black is one of them, how could you let a mass murderer become a Guardian of the Girl Who Lived!" His voice bounced from the walls of the Wizengamot courtroom. Much to his pleasure, Dumbledore noticed a lot of them nodding their head in agreement. Yet, he was not done. "If you recommend a mass murderer to be a Guardian of the Girl Who Lived – how can we trust someone like you to care for her."

Here the Wizengamot broke out in shouts and screams, witch and wizards trying to voice out less than good thoughts, however before it could become worst the Goblin, Griphook stepped forward. "Ahum, wizards and witches. With these actions you say that Gringott lied to you … as if we don't know what the truth is. Lord Black came to us, confessing to us what happened – all of it under veritaserum or perhaps you know this potion under another name … namely the truth potion." The gruff voice of the Goblin managed to get from his opinion the silly wand wavers to silence. "But to make you people to see the truth, we have brought with us a pensive that can project the contents."

'This can't be happening! Who is this that tried to ruin my so careful plans – plans that I sculpted to perfection.' A dismayed, worried Dumbledore thought, and he had reasons to be worried. The projection of Sirius Black answered all the questions that the Goblins gave him, and with each answer of the Lord Black the more his plans crumbled until at the end of his session. 'I don't know who you are … but I will find out. She will come under my grip, it is I that will guide her to her destiny and not whoever you are.' Surging towards his feet, Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain attention once more. "We have seen the pensive and the process of Sirius Black who answered all the questions. Now the remaining question is, who is the remaining family member of the Girl Who Lived, can you answer that for us Lady Bones?"

"The person in question does not want himself yet to be revealed. He knows that there are still followers of the Dark Lord free, and so long they are not behind bars he will not reveal himself until he deem it safe for the Heiress Potter." Amelia Bones spoke towards the court, her eyes watching sharply each one of them. "For our next announcement, everyone that has been a follower of the Dark Lord is hereby lost all their right of Heritage and fortune and will go to the conquer … namely Eleanor Potter!"

"That's thievery!" One of them cried out, her wand aimed at the Lady Bones. "I won't let my family fortune go to a little brat!"

Amelia smirked, she signaled one of her aurors to arrest the witch. "And why would we not? In the war, many Houses lost their members or are completely wiped out, and their fortune are claimed by the conquers – same happened now. Aurors arrest her and interrogate her under Veritaserum!"

"Amelia! That is unheard of, how could you do something—" Started Dumbledore only to be cut off by the Ministry of Magic who's voice cut through his outburst. For a second time the elder wizard could only clench his hands and teeth together, his eyes glaring angrily at the Lady Bones.

The Ministry of Magic stands up, his form towering over everyone from his position at the head of the courtroom. "That is the Law Dumbledore! According to rumors You Know Who claimed the Fortunes and their possessions of his followers to his own, in magic and law he stole from them. Now with this in mind, everything that he owns now belongs to the Heiress Potter." For the last time the Ministry glanced around, his eyes piercing those that tried to speak against him. "By Magic and Law of Magical Britain, this will be done! Let this be a warning to all of those that tried to follow the Dark Lord in his steps, session concede!"

Dumbledore quickly removed himself from his Warlock seat and rushed towards the floor below. He wanted to speak with Amelia, or more precisely the elder wizard wanted to use his magical skills to peek a glance in her mind."Amelia, please can I speak with you?" He said, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "You can understand that I'm worried over the daughter of Lily and James, both of them were my dear friends. Can you not shine a light about her mysterious guardian, perhaps I've heard about the person … perhaps it is secret supported of Lord Voldemort?"

"I don't know what self proclaimed right you think you've Dumbledore, but I know what you tried to do here ...and there. Come ten feet in the presence of my Goddaughter and I can promise you will rauw that day. We all know where you tried to place Lily's daughter, and I promise you now … stay away from her or else we are the least of your problems." That was the last Dumbledore heard from her before she vanished in the crowd of Ministry employers. There was no other way than to visit Gringotts itself, hence the elder wizard found himself in Diagon Alley and in the distance the white marble walls of Gringotts doomed up. 'Here is where I will find all the answers to my questions. No one denies the greatest wizard, me the great Dumbledore!'

Climbing the steps towards Gringotts entrance, Dumbledore met the disgusting looks of the Goblins. It is not only him, most of wizards kind get one of these glances. Goblins are rumored that they are not a friendly kind, all they care about is their gold and to the elder wizard's horror they speak rough without any respect. Entering the bank, Dumbledore moved with intention to a certain Goblin that he had noticed speaks a lot with his dearly departed friends. "Ironclaw, I've come here to check on the Heiress wellbeing, my name is Albus Dumbledore … guardian of the Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Lied the Chief Warlock to the Goblin in the hope that the news didn't travel far and that one of them are foolish enough to give out the name of the mysterious family member.

"Dumbledore or must I call you the Imposter?" Spat out the Goblin through sharp, clenched teeth. "You can't fool us Dumbledore. The rightful guardian of the Heiress Potter informed that you would try something like this … a desperate try to get information on his person who blocks all your paths." Here the Goblin smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "And next time you won't go off that easily, you'll be warned – now if you have no other business beside poking your nose in other man's pockets … be gone!" Snarled the Goblin before pressing a button which signaled several guards to appear out of the shadows of the bank.

Seeing them, the Goblin guards appearing in the bank Dumbledore wisely retreated out of the bank, his face set passive however in his mind a large amount of plans are forming. Moving back through the streets of Diagon Alley that lead towards the Leaky Cauldron where the elder wizard could use the chimney to return to his office back in Hogwarts. 'It seems that this person have enough weight in Gringotts to deny me the information about the new guardian of the Girl Who Lived. Perhaps I get some pull if the people stand behind me in the wishes to get their heroine returned to their rightful place … after all, who's a better guardian than me?'

* * *

 _Britannia, Camelot..._

In the mythical castle Camelot in exactly the spot where a large round table was placed in the middle of a round room, Hadrian with his servant and guests are seated around the round table. Bright emerald eyes with a unique eye pattern, namely that of a flower gazed at them with calm ease. "Welcome to Camelot Ladies and Gentlemen, this accommodation is only for a short amount of time before we move to another place." Spoke the Lord to his guests who were each gazing in wonder at this mysterious, mythical place, even for them this was almost like a dream. "There are a few paperworks that need to be done before we can move to a more secure place. For now, please enjoy this meal with me and you can ask any question which I will try to answer to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you milord for the invite on this wonderful castle," Lady Greengrass said to her host. Like everyone else she marveled at the food that are served to her. She could see that the roasted chicken was well done, with a nice copper shade and the scent that it gave of is delicious. "Also on the behave of the other ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for your timely rescue. We've heard the confessions of those that were captured in the Daily Prophet and that made it only more terrifying that they were so close to succeeding."

Hadrian brought his goblet of wine to his lips before he replied. "Let put those events behind us, won't we? You're now all safe, here in Camelot and no magical creature nor charms will find its way in. But I believe that there is a more important question waiting on the tip of your tongue."

Rosaline smiled at the gentlemen who sits opposite of her. "Yes, it is. There is a thought in my mind that you did not rescue us out of pity, but for a certain goal. What I want to know is what this goal is, and why you need us?"

Lady Greengrass got some strange looks from the others surrounding the round table, except from the Host and his servant who could only show a small sign of amusement on their faces. Seeing him placing the goblet of wine back on the table surface, his voice resounded through the great round hall. "I would not have expected anything else from a former Slytherin house member, and you're absolutely right. My reasons is that someone want to gain custody of my child, however you can see how I don't look older than seventeen of age which would cause problems if they knew." Spoke Hadrian with an air of gentleness. "With you in Eleanor life and fulfilling the guardianship, she will be protected by the law if she want to return to her birthplace. Is this answer to your satisfaction Lady Greengrass?"

"It will do," She said, cutting her beef with her knife and pricked with her fork before she brought the piece of meat to her delicate lips that parted open. She gently chewed down before gulping down the meat and washing the inside of her mouth with a sip of fine red wine from out of her goblet. She resumed her question. "You said 'If she want to return to her birthplace' what did you mean with that?"

That question earned much attention from Edgar and Elizabeth, but before the host could answer the question the door swung open and Amelia entered the round hall who was led by a House elf. "The Lady Bones has arrive Lord Hadrian!" Squeaked the House elf, announcing her presence who moved towards an empty chair which she took. "As for the children – they are in a restful sleep, no nightmares or any other dark things will rouse their night."

"Thank you Morgana," Frankenstein answered for his Master who nodded towards the elf. "You did a wonderful job, for now take a break before we start to suite up our belongings for our trip to the east." The tall young blonde man said which the elf followed and moved out of the round hall.

"Back to your question Lady Greengrass, yes, you heard my servant Frankenstein say something about a trip to the east, more exactly we will move to Japan." Hadrian picked up the previous conversation. "There can my little girl grow up and perhaps make friends without the whole Magical world going after her with some self imposing agenda. As she is now, her name carries weight in the short minded world of these people and many have some plans to use that for their own wellbeing." Explained the host to his guests at why he choose to move out of the country and towards such a far away country. "I extend this idea with you all. Perhaps you can avoid some unfortunate accidents, especially you and your sister, Lady Greengrass."

Lady Greengrass and her sister stiffened in their seat, when she spoke her voice sounded guarded. "What do you mean?"

"Sooner or later the Ministry will find out about your ancestry, that is all what I can say without giving too much out." His guests eyes widened in disbelief when one of their secrets were revealed. Lady Bones knew that her sister in law got some magical blood in her veins, same can be said for her sister. And now that it was out of the sleeve, she feared for the children. "Hence my invite to join me in the east. I can let the Goblin take care about the business here so if you want to one day return, everything will stay the same as it is, except perhaps an increase in business. After all, Gringotts bankers are the best."

Sighing, Lady Greengrass could only shake her head. "I believe that you know much more than us being a pure magical being. Very well, my daughters and I will join you in Japan, however I can't speak for the others … and please, call me Rosaline."

"Only if you call me with the same courtesy, of course that is also extended to the others, both requests." Hadrian said before he returned to his meal and his face back to passive. For now the Lord Peverell will let the other discus of what they want to do. He knew that the House of Greengrass will join him and his new daughter in Japan, for the others ...they will join too. Especially when their remaining family all leave Britannia's soil.

Rosaline turned her attention from the host of the castle towards her sister in law, Amelia Bones. "I heard from Elizabeth that you did visit the Wizengamot, how was the situation?" She asked, spreading butter on her slice of bread before she placed fresh smoked salmon with a bit of honey mustard sauce.

"Lord Peverell was right. There were people trying to gain custody over our goddaughter, and if it wasn't for the Goblin accompanied me they would have succeeded." Told Amelia to her sister in law and surrounding family members. Her eyes narrowed and her brows gathered together in a frown while she thought who has spoken the most. "Another note is that Dumbledore tried to usurp the position of guardian, disregarding Lily and James wishes. I don't know why, but I don't like it at all and another thing that proves the Lord Peverell's words."

"Let me think on what you said and from what I know, Amelia." Sirius said. Injecting himself into the conversation, a for once a serious face that was most of his youth in only the pranking mask. Since his discovery that he was bewitched, and only the ghosts of his dear friends gave him an ultimatum, Sirius Black thought deeply about what was told, and from what he knew. "James and I were called last year to his office at Hogwarts with urgently, once arrived, Dumbledore told us about a prophecy. An important one according to him, and perhaps it was, not for us but for Hogwart's Headmaster. He explained about the content of the prophecy and we, James and I in our fear agreed with him to hide ourselves under a Fidelius charm."

Rosaline moved a bit forward in her chair, planting her chin in the palms of her hand while she listened to Sirius who told his side of the story of what had happened that horrifying night. She could not help to comment about this part of the story, and knew that somewhere a start must begin. "You trusted him … what brought up his betrayal to the Dark Lord. Because someone like him is not easily swayed, especially if he fought against him or did the Noble House of Potter have something that pulled his attention?"

Sirius looked thoughtful, a far away light in his eyes before he spoke. "I believe that the answer lay in his obsession of the mythical House of Peverell, excuse me … mythical stories about the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell." Grinning slightly while stealing a quick glance to Lord Peverell who to his relief is drinking with his eyes closed from his cup of tea. "On our last day of our seventh year on Hogwarts, James revealed his invisibility cloak to the Headmaster. Bragging about all the pranks that we managed to do all due that wonderful Potter Heirloom, however I believe that was the start of all the disaster." Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore started to visit frequently the Potters, asking about their family histories. Until one day – the Headmaster warned us that the Dark Lord was searching for them and he suggested that they should hide under a Fidelius Charm with one of us being the Secret Keeper. Strangely enough Dumbledore never offered himself to be the keeper, and if we asked why … his silk, silver tongue helped him out be claiming that the charm would not work if he was the keeper."

"That was very cunning of him, claiming that the charm wouldn't work then. He possible didn't suggest that perhaps James himself could be a keeper or did Dumbledore have for that another excuse?" Rosaline hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowed in anger. "But continue, what happened next?"

Sirius who has taken a sip from his cup of tea, swallowed the content of his mouth and resumed the story from his point of view. "Lily and James made me the Secret Keeper of their safe house, and for a few months nobody knew about our scheme, until whispers about that Potters moved through the Dark Alleys of Diagonal Alley." Here a shadow seemed to loom over Sirius, his eyes lost its light. "I started to fear that they somehow got scent about what we were doing. I started to visit Diagon Alley frequently under disguise, searching for information until one day they mentioned my name. In fear that they were on my trail, I did owl James and together we did visit Dumbledore to ask for his wisdom. The Headmaster proposed to use me like bait, and at that moment I didn't know what the old goat had planned, so I did what he said. Inviting Peter to take my place as Secret Keeper, and the rest is history."

Amelia pushed her chair back and planted her feet firmly on the marble floor. Her eyes wet with tears before she sniffed a bit and rushed to Sirius side. She planted her face in her fiance broad chest and cried his shirt wet while the man of her life caressed her back gently. "Oh Sirius – these people … they tried to discredit you. Calling you horrible names..." She could feel the embrace of her husband tighten around her, calming her down slightly until she only hiccuped. Taking deep breath until she deemed herself calm enough, she gathered her courage and continued. "Interrupting I did when we stormed into the Wizengamot meeting and demanded that they would drop the session. However they demanded proof about us being her Godparents, and if Griphook wasn't with me they would push the right of Guardian to Dumbledore and they would blame you for the murder on your friends."

Sirius, Rosaline and a few others widened their eyes at this news. They could not believe what Amelia told them and this new information slammed their decision to leave Britain behind for a new world. A place where they could start a clean slate, and Sirius Black slammed his fist on the surface of the table. "I don't care how they call me from now on. I have decided to leave Britain, I let them drown in their own darkness and Amelia, I hope you will join me..."

"Of course I will, you silly future husband to be of mine." Amelia's emotion turned a ninety and she smiled brightly to him. She snuggled closer while smiling contently. Her smile only grew when her Sister in Law agreed with her sweetheart and the loud, booming voice of her brother could not cloud this warm feeling that she now felt in her chest. "Our daughters will grow up in freedom, without the pressure of them. Now, be a dear and carry me to our room - 'cause I have some plans with you~" She whispered in a low, sultry voice while she batted her eyelashes.

Edgar smirked when his eyes followed the pair, his sister in the arms of one of his bests friends. Soon they were out of sight and he too turned to his wife, a sexy smile plastered on his face. "Rose, dear, what do you think of leaving Britain and discover this alluring Japan?"

"I call it a new experience, however that was not really your question. The question is, do I want to follow in the same footsteps like that of Amelia and Sirius – the answer would be YES!" She exclaimed, pulling her husband out of her chair and drugged him to their shared room. Once they arrived at the door she turned to the only pair left, Hadrian Azraeuz Peverell and his servant Frankenstein. "We'll join you in Japan, for now I need to discuss something with my dear husband." Said Rosaline before they too vanished through the door and out of sight.

Frankenstein moved his arm, placing new fresh Green tea in his Master's cup. "Your plan worked perfectly Master. The children of them will enjoy their time with the young Heiress, and they will learn more about different cultures."

"They will," Hadrian said. Picking up the cup of tea, he too moved out of the large hall and towards his own room with Frankenstein following him. "And once she is called back … the three of them will shake Magical Britain to their root."


	3. Youkai

Kunou, the name of a small cute youkai … a creature of Japanese Myth, and she is a Nine Tailed Fox. A bright, wide smile adored her face, and she have a very good reason for her smile. Her small hands rested in the soft hands of her mother, Yasaka the Leader of the Yokai Faction in Japan. Like her mother, Kunou too have long blonde hair, two bangs of blonde hair that frames her small, adorable face. A pair of warm golden eyes peeked from under her hair up to her mother who smiled down upon her. "Kaa-san, look!" She exclaimed in excitement. Her bright golden eyes sparkled when they focused on the group of children that played in the kindergarten. "Can I please play with them?"

Yasaka crouched down to the same level like her daughter and pulled her into a warm hug. Her daughter looks like smaller Yasaka and like her, she too wears a formal Kimono that is of pink of shade with some soft blue colored flowers. "Of course my sweetheart, go and have fun." She smiled when her daughter rushed off towards the children that played in the sand. Glancing around she sees a group of people, all of them watching the children interact while they communicated with one another. "I'll will sit there on the bench Kunou!" She called after her daughter who's focus are on the children. The beautiful young woman made her way towards the bench, passing the group of people who all enjoyed the nice weather with a picnic. She inclined her head in greeting, however a Yasaka was stopped when a handsome young man with shoulder length blonde hair stopped her.

"Excuse me madam, do you want to join us on this nice weather. Sitting alone on this nice day would be sour, and from the looks of it, your daughter have found a new companion in those that are under my care." The pleasant tone of his voice and the smile swayed her decision to accept their invitation. "Your daughter and the girls surely want something refreshing after a day of playing, and sure am I that she would smile when she sees that too enjoy this wonderful day."

She smiled, making her way to the group of people who accepted her with a smile. "Thank you, please call me Yasaka." Yasaka lowered herself on the carpet, curling her legs under her rear and took note of the people surrounding her. Her senses caught nothing of something that should clue her in that they belonged to the Supernatural world. "Is this your first time you visited Kyoto?"

"We love to meet new people, especially if they have a cute daughter that can play with ours, Yasaka-san. As for us visiting, no, that should has been several years ago that we visited this beautiful city. We settled us here in Kyoto almost four years ago." Answered the handsome blonde man, however the person suddenly bowed to her in embarrassing. "My apologies, we did not introduce ourselves to you. Let me rectify our mistake, first our ladies … Lady Rosaline Greengrass, Lady Amelia Black with her husband Lord Sirius Black," On Frankenstein's face, a small smile grew when the eyes of Yasaka grew at the mentioned of their position in society. "Lady Elizabeth Bones with her husband Lord Edgar Bones," Her eyes glided from one pair to another, disbelieve shining in her eyes. "And Lord Peverell who I serve, you might call me Frankenstein and a pleasure acquaintance with you."

'They introduce themselves with titles … are they from the Supernatural world? Are they Devils … as only them use titles to try to sway people or other from our world to their cause?' Yasaka, now warily eyed them. In her long life of being the leader of her people, her country that she shares with the humans before they arrived … Devils and Christianity God's children invaded her beautiful land. Her eyes swiftly turned to her daughter who is now playing on the swing with the other girls, and for a moment she felt at peace. 'Devils nor those of him place or care about children like this. I can see or rather the feeling that is in my chest tells me that they don't belong to any faction of the Bible, so to who do they belong, especially that young man with startling bright emerald eyes.' With a hidden signal, Yasaka called for her guards to erect a barrier around them and the children. Slowly her features of a Yokai appeared, her hair parted that revealed her long fox ears and from her rear … nine golden-sun foxtails slowly swayed in the wind. Her powers saturated into the air, causing a heavy weight land on those in the barrier … and she could see that those of the Houses Greengrass, Black and Bones showed signs of pressure under her powers, however she narrowed her eyes when she noticed that the man called Frankenstein didn't show any discomfort and for his master, who is still calmly enjoying his tea … gazed at her with his bright emerald eyes, showing no discomfort at all. Once she measured who is dangerous or that she need to watch carefully, Yasaka spoke in a commanding tone. "I demand the right of knowledge about who you're! To which faction you do belong, and what your intentions are in my domain!"

"I understand your concern, Lady Yasaka … leader of the Yokai faction here in Japan. Especially when a few hundreds years ago the Devils suddenly invaded your land, enslaved your people or exterminated them because they refused to join them." Yasaka's eyes slightly parted when the person with the bright emerald eyes addressed her, and from her view he seems to be the leader of them, and this knowledge – so far beyond his age. This Lord Peverell ooze out power, his eyes says it all and now it is her turn to feel a pressure lightly pressing on her shoulders. "Just like you … I dislike them for many reasons, and one of them is because of their so called Game. You know the name of this Game they play … the Rating Games."

The Yokai Leader could only stare with wide open eyes at this young teenager, who with his calm voice ensnared her easily. She could only nod at his knowledge of the past, yet somehow Yasaka caught the tone of bitterness and revulsion when the bright emerald eyed boy spat out the name of the Devil's Game. 'The way this young boy, no young adult speaks about the Rating Games, I believe that something dreadful had happened in his past. And while this bring up the curiosity in my chest, I still can't trust them in my domain.' While this played in her mind, Hadrian kept continuing the conversation.

"...I told you something that would not connect me or those associated with me have any relations with the Devil's faction, same can be said about the other Christianity Factions that want to gain dominance about earth. You can say that we are an very old organization or more precisely, I am." Hadrian told the Yokai leader, hoping to reassure her while the obvious reaction is that she would be more suspicious of them. Smiling lightly when bright emerald eyes noticed the narrowing of his guest. "Perhaps I would reintroduce myself properly, shall I? Lady Yasaka and Leader of the Yokai Faction here in Japan, my title and name is Lord Hadrian Azraeuz of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, and my occupation is guiding dearly departed as a member of the Endless – a pleasure."

Her amber golden eyes grew in size when this young man, who is in reality not that young revealed his identity. Somehow Yasaka is hoping that her hearing had defected, yet the feeling in her chest and the cold shiver that ran down her spine told her otherwise. 'I have only heard rumors about a member of the Endless being sighted … the very embodiment of Infinity who now mascarade like a preteen girl, but to stand in the very presence of Member of the Endless is breathtaking and terrifying, especially if the person embody the aspect of Death!' Her nine tails swayed behind her nervously. She is worried, not knowing what his reasons are to be in her territorium, however her worries are explained by Death himself.

Hadrian lips curled up in a smile, not a cruel one but a generous one. Unlike his occupation and title that he carries and do, his emerald eyes are quiet lively. "I can read from your face that you're worried that I have some sinister plans. I don't, point! You see there – that cute little girl with raven shade hair and glasses?" Here the Youkai leader turns her attention for a moment to the indicated girl that Death just mentioned. "She is the last of my descendant, and if I did not pick her up that day she would have ended up … unhappy to say about her situation mildly. Our reason at us being here, while my powers is undeniable strong and absolute above that of mortals, I don't want to flounder them, as my power can be a bacon for unwanted attention."

"The Christianity Factions, I understand why. They have not much influence here in my land, but why did you chose Japan?" Yasaka could understand at why he would avoid the Christianity Faction, after all they do only cause trouble. Especially if they learn that Death have a descendant living, someone that possible have inherited his powers and would make a very powerful Hybrid Devil or a follower of God. Something she do not wish to fight against, but it seems something is more about this girl. "There are of course many other places, like China, Korea Vietnam … however you chose Japan, if you plan to stay longer I want an accord between us." She knew that demanding like this is a very dangerous path, but letting him stay without any control is equal dangerous and she want no trouble between him and her faction, all for the sake of her daughter and people.

"Lady Yasaka, your worries are well placed, yet insignificant. For the past four years, I and my friends has lived here a relative calm and peaceful life. My daughter and her friends grew here up, here in the beautiful place called Kyoto." Hadrian said, his voice calm and his eyes radiated a calm yet strong will. "My Heiress and the other girls had made some friends, and many of them belongs to the Yokai faction, not that they know." Said Hadrian, finishing with a good natured laugh.

"They made friends with my people?" Said Yasaka, her eyes for a moment turned to the young girls who were playing on the swing. "I never thought that human and – wait! My people would not easily made a friendship with human, may I ask what you are?" That question was not aimed at the young looking Lord, no, it was aimed at his companions who broke their own conversations with one another to answer her.

Amelia Black smiled lightly at the beautiful Yokai Leader, fishing a wand out of her sleeve and moved that through the air. Letters were traced in midair, forming words – We are Magicians, or more correctly … we are Witches and Wizards that formerly belonged to Magical Britain.

Yasaka gaped slightly, and her eyes grew in surprise at the magical display of the Lady Black. After a mere second, she noticed that her mouth is still open and with a loud thud Yasaka closed them, and send her companions a small smile. "My apologies for my uncanny behavior." She said in embarrassing about her past, less stellar reaction.

"We understand that it is not everyday that you would meet someone with Magical abilities, blessed by the Greek deity Hecate herself." Said Hadrian, amusing coloring his voice. "Yet, it is amusing to see someone showing her surprise, especially if that person do belong to the world of Myth itself."

Embarrassment forgotten when she too could find the humor in her past showing of emotions, Yasaka joined the others by laughing with them. The offer was once more extended towards her to enjoy the day with new friends, and soon the Youkai Leader was enjoying the wonderful meals and snacks. Quickly a conversation started about the difference of the Western culture with that of the Eastern culture. And with the children, Eleanor, Daphne, Susan and Kunou.

Eleanor pushed with her small hands the young Youkai who let out a delighted squeal when she swung on the swing. Her long, curly blonde hair trailed after her. Brilliant blue eyes turned to her left and there she captured the eyes from one of her friends, a beautiful auburn haired girl. "Yippeee... higher Eleanor, higher!" She squealed out.

"Higher Daph, we won't let them win!" Susan shouted towards her friend, Daphne who pushed her on the swing. The two girls, Youkai and Witch started a small competition of who could get the highest on the swing. Laughter filled the playground and the adults could see the children enjoy one another.

* * *

At the other end of the world at the Isles we known under the name of Great Britain, and a castle under a lot of spells hidden from the Mundane world Hogwarts... a Magical School. Albus Dumbledore circled around in his office. Hundreds of thoughts and ideas floated around in his mind, plans to get the Heiress of House Potter and all that is in her position in my possession. Of course, Dumbledore had tried to push a new law to get his hands on the wealth of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Since the day that Voldemort was vanquished by the daughter of Lily and James Potter, magic deemed her the conquer of the wealth and possession from those who wronged the innocents. "Potters..." Moaned Hogwart's Headmaster, blue troubled eyes glanced at his phoenix who was in his reincarnated form. "Eleanor, Heiress of House Potter... I will find out who took you away from me. And when you resurface in the Wizarding World once more. That imposter will get a life long imprisonment in our high security prison of Azkaban and your wealth and everything from the Potter and Peverell will belong to me...guaaaah!" Dumbledore cried out, his hand shot towards his chest. Or more precisely, the location of where his heart is. "Guaaaah...!"

The rasping sound of someone knocking on the Headmaster's office resounded through the room while the pressure on his hearth increased with each sound. "M..my hea...heart... Minerva!" A tall woman in emerald robes entered her colleague office. She grasped her chest when she noticed the state of Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who lay there hunched over his desk. "….Poppy...!"

"Oh Merlin, Albus!" Shrieked Minerva McGonagall in horror. Her eyes wide and her hand shot to her mouth, covering them. For a long second she stayed there at the office's entrance, petrified until a gurgling cough escaped Dumbledore's throat and that was the starting shot and she wiped her wand out of her holster and pointed at the Headmaster. "Leviosa! Of course Professor, Poppy will soon bring you back to your health!"

Levitation the Hogwarts Headmaster out of his office and down the spiraling stair. McGonagall rushed through the halls of Hogwarts and descended several stairs that shifted several times that would lead towards different parts of the castle. Arriving at the third floor where the Medic wing is, Professor McGonagall quickly entered the sick bay and laid Albus down on one of the beds. "Poppy, we need your help. There is something wrong with Albus! He's grasping his chest and his breathing is labor..."

A door of Poppy Pomfrey swept open and an elderly women rushed out of her office. Red robes fluttered behind her while she hastily waved her wand in the air. "I've told our dear old friend that those Muggle candies were not good for his health, but did he listen? No. Our silly old friend kept them and... oh Albus,"

"Poppy, I don't think that the cause of his health is because of those Muggle candies of his." Minerva voiced out in exasperation. She grasped her old friend's hand and could only hope that whatever caused him to lay there in pain will fly over soon. "Do you perhaps know what is happening to Albus?"

Poppy traced her wand over Albus who stirred in the bed uncomfortable. "I am not sure of what troubles Albus, however my wand noticed that Albus' heart has been weakened drastically... almost over four years. Why didn't the idiot inform us of his illness?"

"An heart attack, or that's what the Muggles called this illness. Can you do something for him, cure him?" Minerva quietly whispered in shock at the news of what illness plague her dear friend. Her legs trembled and when the strength of her legs left her, she didn't fell on the hard floor of the sickbay but in a comfy chair that her friend Madam Pomfrey had conjured for her. "Thank you, Poppy. But can you cure him?"

"Not really cure him, but I can lessen the stress on his heart with a potion. This potion is what he must consume every evening so that his heart can recover at night when he sleeps. I fear that the war in his youth has finally caught up to him. But I believe that Hogwarts will cure him, if he release his other positions at the Wizengamot and the ICW. Our dear old friend of ours works too hard, trying to fix our problems. Sometimes I want to strap Albus to a hospital bed and let him forcefully sleep for over a month, but it would not be our friend if he didn't try to fix our problems." Squibbed Poppy with a shake of her head before she administered the potion to Albus and a wave of her wand that put the Headmaster in a deep sleep. "As for now, my wish comes true and we can let him sleep for now. And as for you, Minerva, I think you must handle the owl posts of our hopefully new students."

"I will, Poppy, just try your best in healing Albus or let him rest. Well, I'll see you at supper then, I've a lot of mails to read and to visit." Minerva said before she left the sickbay with a whirl in her robes. As for the kind Matron, Poppy Pomfrey, she too left Albus Dumbledore and retreated back to her office and possible would start of making potions for her dear friend.

* * *

 _Back to the other side of the Earth, in Japan..._

Eleanor, Daphne and Susan had a fun, yet tired day. The girls had played the whole day with their new friend, a Fox Youkai with the name Kunou. When their stomach protested, Eleanor, Daphne, Susan and Kunou let out giggles and the girls moved towards they know the adults kept watching them. Running, Eleanor waved towards her uncle. "Uncle Hawdry, can my new friend eet with us?"

Emerald eyes lighted up when the voice of the young girl reached the group. Hadrian turned his head and smiled brightly at the group of girls. "Any new friends is welcome to join us, Eleanor. And to you, little girl, what is your name?"

"Kunou, sir." The small Youkai meekly replied and rushed towards her mother to hide her red face.

Eleanor could see that her new friend Kunou is a almost an identical clone of the older, beautiful women that now has her arms wrapped around the younger one. The girl herself rushed towards Hadrian and pulled his arms around her and pointed to the open bento boxes. "Pwees, feed me~"

Hadrian laughed which was soon joined by the others. Susan has joined her aunt who fed her some sushi that the younger girl took a shine to, and the two were wrapped in a small conversation. As for Daphne, she took out an onigiri that she happily consumed. All was well, and for a while this image was perfect for the former Wizards and Witches of Britain while the Youkai enjoyed the time spend with someone of the Endless.


	4. Nekoshou!

Frankenstein the servant of the Endless who is named Death sits behind his large desk. His long locks of hair frames his face while the young looking man listen to his guest. Sitting across from him sits a tall young man with equal long hair with the only difference is the colour. That of Frankenstein is golden spined blonde hair while that of the man across of him is like the morning daw, crimson coloured when the sun climbs the sky. "Please Mr. Gremory, could you repeat your request?"

"Of course Mr. Stein. I don't see any problem with repeating my question. Alright, listen well, do you want to work for me? My reason for you working for me is that my sister wished to enter this prestige school. Yes, I think that nicely summed up the whole thing." The man whose name is Gremory smiled at the man across of him. Unnoticed to the blonde man who is the Headmaster of Kuoh High School the man across of him is no normal human or more exactly a whole different being.

Frankenstein could not help to smile at the man across of him. The scientist who turned Headmaster laughed quietly which rose in volume until the whole office was filled with his laughter. "Ha...ha...ha… you got me there Gremory san. I never thought that you tried to use your Devil Magic on me." The Headmaster suddenly finished his sentence coldly. His once warm blue eyes which brimmed with amusement were suddenly a pair of ice. "Let's stop pretending to be humans and come to your reasons at why you want this village … Satan Sirzechs Lucifer." A cold, dark purple aura leaked out of the Headmaster.

"Ho… you have heard about me, how surprising ...human." Sirzechs Lucifer the current Satan and one of the Four Satans who rules the Underworld. Calling his own powers which formed a crimson aura around the Devil to match that of his opponent. "How did you learn about me. So far my own knowledge goes the Humans has no knowledge about who the current Satan is and there are those exemption like the Christianity faction … the Church." The crimson Satan said. "If you are with them I should ask what you are doing in Devil territorium, if not with them it will still be the same question."

"Let me ask this first, Devil. What brought to you the idea that this village is a Devil's territorium? But perhaps I must ask a whole different question … This village, Kuoh, doesn't it lay within the borders of Japan. And isn't Japan the territorium of the Shinto Gods? Which begs the question at how you lay claims on this ground, Sirzechs?" Frankenstein placed a few good questions which cornered the Satan class Devil in a corner.

Sirzech narrowed his eyes and gazed at the human in front of him. Using a little of his powers to deem how strong the man across of him is and perhaps if he deemed this man strong enough then this Mister Stein could become his sister peerage member and they will still get control over this territorium. "Your knowledge of the world is outdated Mr. Stein. When the Holy Father appeared in this world and claimed this plane of existence for his own everything changed. Now with his death the remaining three factions of Christianity took the world under their domain. This automatic means that any other faction like that of the Shinto Faction has no power over this part of the world."

The office was then filled by laughter that flowed out of Frankenstein's throat. The man found it very amusing at how this Devil thought that the world belongs to the Christianity Faction. It is nothing more than blowing hot air and arrogant. "Your arrogant knows no bound Devil. I do not know if you have perhaps forgotten but the God of the Holy Bible is one of the youngest Gods. He did not create this planet nor the creatures. However that God of yours stole the credits from those who did the deed and for that when the being who was called God died during the Holy Faction war is now being punished by my Master."

Every time the Holy name of Father was spoken the Devil flinched. Sirzechs felt the phantom pain of the beings power which trembled through the air during the war. "Master? I do not know what you think but the Holy Father was the most powerful of all Gods. And we, Devils are those that came from the same Faction and while we were cast out of Heaven we still have a part of his power that rules over those of the other factions."

"Hahaha… you are really delusional, little Devil. You do not even reach the top 10 of the most powerful beings in this universe. Perhaps I should recall it for you ...hmmm… let's see: The most powerful being of us all is my _Master_ who is followed by the _Great Red the True Dragon_ who shares the second place with _Ophis the Oroboro Dragon_. We then have _Shiva - The God of Destruction_ of the Hindu Faction and the fourth is _Indra - God of Heaven_ and King of his own Hindu Faction who shares his place with _Zeus - God of Heaven_ and King of his own Greece Faction. On the fifth place is _Hades - God of the Underworld_ and which you shared the Underworld Territorium under his watch." Here the man grinned sadistically at the Devil who could only gulp quietly while the blonde handsome man continued. "Sharing the sixth place will be the two Heavenly Dragons, Albion and Ddraig. Those two can only cause trouble for the other factions. The only reason why God of the Bible could seal them up is because they had weakened themselves while fighting one another and in the end God swept in and sealed them." Suddenly the smile of the Headmaster grew and the light that reflected from his perfect white teeth suddenly blinded the Satan across of him. "The person who is placed seventh in the list, well… he sits in front of you." Frankenstein burst out in laughter. "I share my place with the lovely woman Yasaka of the Youkai Faction in Kyoto."

' _So far I only hear those beings from the other factions. Great Red and the Oroboro Dragon who are then followed by the God of Destruction and God of Heaven from the Hindu Faction. Then two from the Greece Faction and now this man in front of me has the seventh spot. Where is the Holy Father placed or more importantly where am I placed and my fellow Satans!_ ' Sirzechs wondered and the Satan felt a growing chill slowly slid down his spine. The Satan's whole plan shattered in front of him. At first the crimson Lucifer thought that with a little memory and mind manipulation he could pull the control away from the Headmaster and place his sister here like she wishes. Yet, this man is clearly immune for mind manipulation and is perhaps the strongest person in this area. ' _If pure strength nor mind control do not work and the man is not even phased of my position of being a Satan and Leader of my people perhaps I must send her to negotiate for a place here on Kuoh. And hopefully she can discover who this mysterious Master of him is and I can negotiate with him._ ' Having forming a new plan in his mind Sirzechs smiled friendly at the man across of him. "I understand that my way of doing is against that of yours. I would like to send someone who has more experience in negotiating with people for a territorium. If you excuse me please..." Sirzechs Lucifer spoke while pushing the chair back and stood up. Walking to the centre of the office and the Gremory Magical Teleportation Circle appeared which flared up and a moment later the Devil was gone.

"Good riddance," Frankenstein muttered and sprayed some fresh daisy scents through his office. The blonde servant of the Endless then turned his gaze to a picture of two young girls which has a unique eye-colours which are amber-golden eyes. The eldest girl in the picture has long raven black hair and wears a black kimono while the younger girl has short snow-white hair and wears a white kimono. "Ah … the two kittens who Master had rescued after our first year here in Japan. I wonder if those Devils ever has found out what exactly had happened on that day?" Closing his eyes the blonde servant let his memories replay of what had happened on that day when they met the two young nekoshou.

* * *

 _Their first year in Japan…_

Laughter filled the hallways of the castle of Kyoto when a pair of children playfully ran. This castle is the original Himeji castle which is protected by barriers of illusions and magic that kept unwanted guests away from the place. The barriers did not need to be charged as the castle was built on a Magical Layline and even then they still need to enter the Yokai territorium which surrounds the castle. A group of small children played in the hallway, laughing and tumbling over each other.

"Girls dinner is ready!" A woman calls out to the the children which perked up at the mention of food. Like hungry wolves and one fox they ran all towards the main hall where they gather together for eating the meal together. "And don't run through the halls girls!"

Eleanor laughed loudly as she ran through the hallway of her new home of one year. Behind her the young girls friends ran after her, following her to the main chamber. Pulling the chair back Eleanor took her seat around the kotatsu. "I won!" She exclaimed happily and looks around the table for food. Next to her one of her oldest friend, Daphne Greengrass took her seat.

"You cheated Elly, you took off before Uncle Frankenstein launched the start shot." Said Daphne, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her blue eyes frosty and she glared cutely at the other girl. "Now because you cheated at the race, I deem that you must be punished. We'll vote… Elly get a week long no sweets or she must do a week long our dirty laundry!"

"Ewh..." Susan says with her nose upturned at the thought only. The auburn haired girl suddenly feels a fluffy head with a pair of ears burry into her side. She glanced down to see Kunou shivering in fear. "Ehahaha… right, Auntie Yasaka punished us with dirty laundry when we made the laundry dirty when we played in the dirt." Laughed the other girl.

"My sensitive nose could not handle the stench. I bet that uncle Hawry made it worse by casting a stench spell on it. He was so mean...moe~" Kunou murmured and her ears twitched. Suddenly the fox girl burst out in laughter when she remembered something. "But when we ignored the dirty laundry and placed it in the wardrobe of mommy she really became angry. However uncle Hawry saved us by casting a cleaning charm over it. I hope Mommy marries uncle harwy then we will really become a real family."

Daphne then turned her head to the small fox girl and her eyes narrowed at her. "No! Uncle Hawry is mine! I love him! He's cute, handsome, smart..." she listed off her list of what was so wonderful about the Endless. A faint blush appeared on her cheek and she wiggled in her seat much to the amusement of the adults who has listened to the conversation of their children.

"Awh… how cute! My daughter has her first crush." Rosaline chirped happily. The young looking witch entered the room with a flourish dance. "I cannot believe that my daughter grow up so quick. Frankenstein! Franky where is the Master! I want to introduce him to his future wife!"

Daphne's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and a huge, deep blush spread across her face. A trail of blood seeped out of her nose and her whole body shook. Slowly her eyes rolled up before she fainted and fell sideways on Eleanor who managed to catch her before she too met the floor which are softened by tatami mats.

Amelia Black chuckles at the scene and quickly move to Eleanor and Daphne side to help the former girl up. The Lady Black send an amusing look to her friend and chastised her with amusement coated her voice. "Rose that was a bit too early to tease your daughter with her crush."

Rosaline only grinned. "Maybe… but be fair, it was funny to see her faint. I can remember when my mother teased me when I had a crush. Oh the horror! Now that my daughter has a crush I think I will continue my family tradition." Here she laughed evilly which made the girls around the table shiver and the adults shake their heads in disbelief.

The adults which are Amelia and her husband Sirius, her sister Elizabeth with her husband Edgar and their family friend Rosaline who is followed by Frankenstein. The two couples send a sneaky glance at the two still single members of the House. Amelia has noticed that Rosaline spend a lot of times with Frankenstein and that made the pair happy. The adults took all a seat around the low tonkatsu table. It was Amelia who noticed that two members of their makeshift family were not presence. "Frankenstein do you perhaps know if Yasaka and Hadrian are late or join us later?"

"My Master and Lady Yasaka has a meeting with the Shinto Faction. At this moment they are talking about moving this castle to Kuoh." Frankenstein answered while serving the rice to everyone. The blonde man grasped Eleanor bowl only for him to froze in his movement for a second. ' _Oh dear, it seems that Master is quite enraged if the link between us turn out so cold. Should I ask Master what made him so enraged or would I stay here and watch over them?_ '

' _Stay with them Frankenstein. I would like if you could prepare two beds and food for my two guests who will stay with us for the unforeseen future._ ' His Master cold voice suddenly erupted in his mind. The servant could only guess that something has happened that made his master emotions drop to such a cold level. " _Yasaka and I will see you soon, I need first to throw out some dirt from the street._ " His Master ended the mental message and Frankenstein could only wait.

* * *

In a different part of Kyoto the Leader of the Yokai and the young looking man who is one of the members of the Endless stepped out of a temple. The two supernatural beings wears some elegant traditional clothes. Both wears a kimono or yukata, for Yasaka she wears a light blue kimono with beautiful engraved crane birds who dance in the pool. A yellow obi around her waist which held her kimono together while the part around her chest shows the valley of her breasts. Her golden blonde hair flow down over her shoulders and sparkled in the setting sunlight. "The meeting did go well with the Shinto Gods and Goddesses." Yasaka said.

"Amaterasu was very understanding about our reason of gaining some kind of control over the region of prefecture Kuoh. Many of those of different Factions believe that you can easily shown up, claim a part of the earth and claim it your own. Especially after the God of the Bible appeared and made the young humans believe it was him that shaped the earth and since then the Bible Faction thinks everything belongs to them." She heard her companion the Death of the Endless say. Yasaka glanced from time to time to her companion at which she feasted on his appearance. Death of the Endless or Azraeuz his old name in the ancient time before there were any factions. But now the young looking man go through life with the name Hadrian. Hadrian has grown quite a lot with now long raven hair which reach his shoulders, a single cross earring adorning his right ear. His clothes consist out of a white yukata with surprisingly with foxes dancing around the surface. She smiled at the kind gesture of him and Yasaka reach out to him and grasped his hand gently.

"I do understand your frustration, especially now when many Gods claim to be the one or being a Death God while you are still in position." Yasaka gentle voiced. She led him through the garden and they enjoyed the gentle breeze of the wind and the scent of nature. "How do that even work, having separate deities having a partly powers over your domain?" She asked out of curiosity.

"They comes to me, asking for my audience and then my blessing. It is the same way at how Desire or the Infinity Dragon God bless lower beings. Hades when he was still a young infant God has gone through trials until he met me. Hades is a fair god, knowing the balance in this world and for that I blessed him." Hadrian told her one of the younger Gods stories at how the deity became to what he is now. "Which reminds me that I must visit the Underworld. Yasaka, did a group of Yokai move to the Underworld recently?"

Yasaka move through the garden, enjoying her walk with her companion. "I believe that the Nekoshou has moved to a part of the Underworld with my blessing and that of the current Satan Lucifer. Strangely it was him that brought the my people to the Underworld which are then followed by some reports from the current Satan Leviathan."

"What is their Function now in the Underworld of being a Satan?" Hadrian ask the woman next to him who now thought about the functions of the Four Satans. They walk in a slow pace and arrived at a crossroad in the park. "Yasaka?"

Yasaka now thought back at the report that she got from the Satan Leviathan. The Fox youkai had heard that her people has formed there a village and live there in peace. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hadrian called out her name. "Sorry about that Hadrian, I just thought back about the reports that I received from the Underworld. Would you like to repeat your question please."

"Ajuka Beelzebub is one of the Four Satan who rules the Underworld and this Devil had invented the Dark Evil Pieces that turns anyone into a Devil. I had heard that they even could resurrect those who are close to death." Here she noticed her companion ooze out a cold aura and much to her dismay a few flowers withered. When She pointed that out the withered plants the young man next to her restored their lives with a wave of his hand. "Thank you. Let resume the positions of the Satans. Satan Sirzechs Lucifer held the Domestic Affairs of the Devil Faction which means anything that cause trouble within his realm is what he solves. He is also called the Guardian of the Devils. We have then Falbium Asmodeus who kept the Military affair in line for the Underworld. At the moment according to rumours they have a small army and most of their powers lay on the shoulders of the Satans and their peerage. You can imagine that every High-class Devil through the use of the Dark Evil Pieces get their own private army..." Yasaka trailed off slowly and her eyes grew in size when a thought doom up in her mind.

"Yasaka?" Hadrian spoke up suddenly. Death of the Endless could feel a shift in the atmosphere that warn the being that something big had happened in his domain. "Yasaka we need to go, now!" He spoke urgently. And without a waiting for her reply the powerful being cut through the air with his left hand and a tear shaped hole was made. Grasping with his right hand Yasaka wrist and took her with him. Stepping through the tear formed portal the two appeared in a small village in the Underworld. Green orbs took in his surroundings and immediately the atmosphere dropped below zero. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ENDLESS IS GOING ON HERE!" The cold voice of Death thundered through the village, planting fear in the hearts of everyone.

What Yasaka and Hadrian discovered once they stepped through the portal was a village which was on the brink of being wiped out. Buildings were aflame with hellish green fire and the smell of burning flesh stained the air. The yokai leader noticed the broken and burning bodies of her people, and it was then that her companion released his wrath. Hadrian body morphed, his sun-tanned skin lost its healthy colour and turned snow-white. The traditional yukata shifted from snow-white to pitch black which seems to absorb all light. His emerald eyes now poured pure power, avada kedavra green light now flared like a stream of mist from his eyes and his once raven black hair has turned snow-white. " _Yasaka, please stand aside..._ " The once familiar kind voice was now devoid of any kindness or warmth and it is replaced by a coldness of death. With a wave of his hand all the death, burned or wounded bodies of the Nekoshou floated towards them and then softly landed on the ground in front of them. " _I won't let the innocents die..._ " before death could finish his sentence a pair of nekoshou entered the market place of the village. One is a young girl with long raven black hair, she wears tattered clothes which had seen better days. She was really skinny and if you focus a little more at her body you could see her frame. The same could be said for the younger girl in her arms, who has long dirty white hair. Death could clearly see that she has high fever. But the more important thing is that the Devils who are chasing them flew after them with menacing masks. "... _Nor will I let them come to harm._ " Another wave of his hand and the burned Nekoshou bodies started to heal within seconds. Those who were wounded their wounds vanished and those who were death came back to life. " _I've killed the time frame when these innocents were attacked. Now that the timeline of the attack do not exist the Nekoshou are spared the pain. However those who did the deed..._ " screams started in the villages, rising louder in volume until it filled the air. "... _Will get their own medicine. Yasaka hime, would you like to take care of your people. I believe that this place is no longer safe for them and I think that a future meeting between the Satans and us are needed._ "

Yasaka was stunned at the display of his powers. Killing a timeframe only around a select few people whose wound or death were prevented while the rest of the world kept continuing moving. "You are right, Hadrian that we need a meeting between them and us. However right now my people is more important to get them out of the Underworld."

" _Yes, and for these two young girls._ " Death said in an angelic voice while the two mentioned girls floated towards him through the air. " _I believe that they are in need of some friends. It will do them well to play with my granddaughter._ "

"You're too kind and I really appreciate what you have done for my faction and for them." Said Yasaka while watching her people float through the portal and much to her amazing they arrived within the heart of her domain. She turned her attention back to her friend and to the two young cat girls. "May I ask why you took these two under your wing?" The Fox yokai pointed out the fact that her friend took two girls in that perhaps felt safer with their own kind.

" _My reason is that they have lost a lot. Their mother passed away a few years ago and for several years the oldest of the sister took care of the little one. It was today that the Devil decided to try to take several of the Nekoshou into their peerage and those who did not want to enter their service were killed. These two were on the run and a dangerous High class devil chased them until they arrived here or that is what I could read from those mind of the Devils I punished._ " Death answered the Fox woman. When the last of her people floated through the portal, Yasaka, Hadrian and his two new adopted children stepped through the portal and left a village behind which burned down to its foundation and hundreds of sinners who now shared the previous fate of the Nekoshou people. Hours later, one of the Satans appeared on the scene and anger, but above else rage poured off him like a waterfall. His powers of Destructive obliterated everything in its path which left no evidence behind for him.

Once they reappeared in Kyoto, Hadrian immediately send a message to his servant. ' _Stay with them Frankenstein. I would like if you could prepare two beds and food for my two guests who will stay with us for the unforeseen future._ ' He cut off the link between him and his servant while keeping the two girls still afloat. "Yasaka do you have a place for the remaining Nekoshou? They are at this moment homeless."

"I have not really a place for them. And the part of the city they had early before they moved to the Underworld were taken over by other Youkais." Yasaka replied dismayed. She really want to help her people, but now that they don't have enough space she do not know how she could help them. "Hadrian can you harbour them for an amount of days until I could fix a place for them?"

Hadrian could not help than smile at the woman next to him. "I will host them until you found a place for them. Now that we have solved that little problem, I think you start immediately with writing down a report of what happened there?"

"That is correct. I will send a letter to Satan Leviathan at what had happened in the Underworld. This attack on my people was unwarranted and they are punished accordingly. I really do hope that she have a very good reason for this breach of contract." Yasaka said before she bowed to him and then left to do her job. Namely being a Leader and demanding an answer for the happenings in the Underworld.

Hadrian himself started to teleport every Nekoshou to a spacious room of his Mansion. There they will live for a while until Yasaka have found a place for them. As for the two young girls, Hadrian took them to his private chambers and lay them down on his bed for now until Frankenstein had finished his part.

* * *

Hello, thank you for reading my new chapter. I can understand that you have questions and more importantly the Top10 Most Powerful beings at this moment.

1\. Hadrian (Death)

2\. Great Red (Dreams)- Ophis (Chaos/Desire)

3\. Shiva

4\. Indra - Zeus

5\. Hades

6\. Albion - Ddraig

7\. Frankenstein - Yasaka

8\. Unknown

9\. Unknown

10\. Unknown

Why was God not on the list. First, he is death. Secondly, in my opinion he is the youngest God as the other religions are older than his. In my opinion he waited for an opportunity and took it. Which I explained with the two Heavenly dragons.

As for Frankenstein, he is just badass. And for those who are wondering why Sirzechs or the other Satans are not on the list. I find him a idiot and something the other people on the list can easily defeat.

Thanks for reading and please leave a nice review behind.


	5. Reunion and Deceits!

Hello dear readers,

Thank you for many positive reviews. To answer a view:

Wildman90 Q: Why is the Shinto goddess of sun not about Yasaka? I thought she is her servent?

Yami A: This is Frankenstein speaking to Sirzech Lucifer. I do not know if you know the Frankenstein from the Manwha Noblesse, but that man is pretty sadistic and love to annoy those who he do not like. Also, this is his top10! If you use all the powerful deities from the world then a lot of those beings has a competition. Don't forget that many beings actually do not care if they are in or out of the top10. There are even other beings stronger than those Devils but never showed their face in battle. Look at Great Red and Ophis. Everyone know they are strong, but they place them on it nevertheless.

Xion The XIV: Thank you! Yes, I described it that way because in Mythology many beings claims the work of others. I know that I might hurt a lot of people believes, but that is how I see.

Akuma-Heika: You says that Albion and Ddraig are officially death, but how come they are still active through their Sacred Gears which means they are still alive only in a different way. For those two dragons I have plans because who would like to stay in a item and being used by others ... well no one like that. About those Gods like Zeus who you claim in DxD is a great idiot, I will other Gods from different stories or what I think the person will be. DxD makes many great historic or Godly beings an idiot while boosting the Devil or Holy factions. And about your timeline, my apologies but I really do not believe in Christianity being older than those other believes.

My reason is that I do not believe in One God create everything. I believe in cooperation, working together to form something and hence I believe in Shinto and Greek as example. So, my apologies if I offend those who believe in God of the Bible.

* * *

In the early morning when the sun appeared and her sunrays touched the earth the Nekoshou who were rescued by Hadrian slowly but steady returned to conscious. Their soul, body and mind rested. Several eyes fluttered open and took in their surrounding with a bit of wariness. Studying their surrounding until one of the Nekoshou, a young girl noticed something that brought tears of happiness to her eyes and a watery, bright smile. Climbing to her feet and her feet started to move. Running and stumbling through the group of Nekoshou until she fell in the embrace of a older woman who looks almost like a exact duplicate of the younger girl. "Musume..." The older woman whispered towards the child in her arms. "You are alive … safe … unharmed … I'm so glad that you're safe!" She managed to say before her emotion took the upperhand and hugged her daughter tightly.

The daughter and mother duo did not notice that now every member of their kind now started to look around. Searching for those who are so close to their heart. A husband, wife, daughter, son or any other form of loved ones to them. "Kaa-san..." The daughter cried out while she buried her head in her mother's chest. Tears streaming down both their faces and for a long time everyone enjoyed the moment that they all somehow had survived the surprise assault of the Devils upon their village.

Hours passed while the sun continued her climb to the highest peak. The cat youkais has now formed groups of family, friends or those who were already alone formed a circle to share their happiness and relief. When five hours had passed a sudden sound of a door creaking open resound through the large hall which got the attention of the cat youkais. When the door was wide enough to give entrance to one person. A blonde, tall handsome man stepped in the door frame. "A Good morning, I hope that you have slept well and found your good acquaintance or family members." The man soothing voice resound through the hall. "I can ease your mind with good news. Yasaka your leader and my Master has managed to rescue you from the Underworld. You may count yourself lucky that Yasaka and my Master has learn of this betrayal before it was too late. Questions might be asked later after you have a healthy breakfast that will restore your remaining fatigue and fill your stomach. If you please want to follow me to the dining hall."

The Nekoshou all glanced at each other, silencing communicating. After what looks like hours and which were only a couple of seconds they decided to trust this person. Their only reason is that they trust him for now is because of the Yokai Leader's name: Yasaka. Standing up and leaving the room in groups the cat people all followed the blonde man. Moving through the Manor they finally arrived at a dining hall which were already people waiting for them. "Master, Lady Yasaka I have brought them like you had requested of me." Frankenstein announced the news to the two most important persons in the hall.

"Thank you Frankenstein, and welcome to you Nekoshou in my Halls. My name is Hadrian Peverell and I would be pleased if you share this meal with me," Hadrian thanked and invited his guests into his dining hall. He noticed that they nervously move towards them and taking a seat around the large dining table. "I know that there are many questions lingering in your head but I would like if you put those aside for now and enjoy this meal with me and your leader."

Inclining their heads Yasaka people all gazed at her for permission to join their table which was granted by her. They all now notice that there were silver plates which were devoid of food, silver goblets which held no drink. One of them, a small girl with snow-white hair who has joined them a few seconds later spoke up. "Uhmm… Yasaka-sama… if we are invited for the feast, where are the food."

Her older sister who has raven black hair could only nod in agreement, only for her eyes to widen when food appeared in front of them on the plates. They shimmered into existence as if Magic was used, but those thoughts quickly left her mind when her stomach protested. "Arigato Master Peverell and Lady Yasaka." Her thanks were copied by her sister and other members of her kind and quickly they started to fill their plate and stomach with food.

Yasaka watch her people feed themselves which brought a smile to her face when she noticed that they quickly recovered from their negative circumstances in the Underworld. Laughter and a little bit louder conversations quickly grew from the group of Nekoshou. The Fox youkai turned to her companion with her smile that made her such more beautifuller. "Look at them, smiling and laughing. Their sorrow and fear washed away with each second they talk, laugh and just bask in the warm light they share with each other." Yasaka said. Watching her people just do what she just told her companion. She turned to her companion and started a conversation. "I've heard that you made a small village not far out of the borders of Kyoto region. Must I assume that this village is built for my people?"

Hadrian who too has followed the sorrow and sadness wash away from the cat people mind turned his head to look Yasaka in the eyes. He had heard her questioning and a faint smile appeared on his face. "Not entirely accurate that this village that I has started investing in is only for your people, Yasaka-sama. My intention is for them to move in this new village of mine which are protected by several powerful magical barriers. However this is also a place for a quick meeting between us, our friends. As you know, my servant and loyal friend Frankenstein is now Headmaster of Kuoh High School and would have not much time to visit and move from Kuoh to Kyoto. This village of mine lies between our respective areas and we can use it to take a break from our life and enjoy our time together."

"And spread our influence in Japan before _they_ will probably try something. Probably using an excuse to claim a territory of a Faction and use that area to pull innocents in their conflicts of the Holy Faction by binding them to their peerage." Yasaka pointed out which she was sure that her companion would not like. She had learn when her companion felt that someone forcely resurrected without first asking for his blessing was a big No in his books. The way how Death paid back those Devils with their own sin was ...scary, yet it was comforting that he had rescued her people and was actually a really kind person.

Hadrian took a sip from his goblet which is filled to the brim with orange juice. Letting the cool drink caressing his throat while his eyes took in all the happy smiles of the people in front of him. "I am sure that the Holy Faction will try something like claiming a territory, but I do not put them all in the same ship of discrimination. Perhaps when we have our meeting with one of the Satans which might be a decent person to handle this unfortunate incident from the Devil point of view." Death toyed a bit with his goblet before placing it down. "If you have wandered the universe for so long like me, not much aggravate me, yet when these innocents died who actually do care about the Natural order. I felt such a rage when I saw their prone forms and few emotions that begged for my help. It was not only them that pushed me over the edge, no, you too Yasaka was a part of my emotions. Because we are friends I put your wellbeing and your love to your people my own."

Yasaka listened to her friend who showed a rare part of emotions that she would not have expected of someone who is actually a personification of Death.

"I had once a family, a wife and a child. My wife died young as she was a normal mortal being, gifted but normal in our kind of life. She gave birth to my daughter over which I watch and saw her marry to a loving husband. For centuries I watch them, an endless circle of bringing forth my line until people somehow connected me to them and they started to search a way to control me. When I noticed my family was in danger I created three artifacts to protect them, yet this only gave birth to a myth of the Deathly Hallows." Yasaka listened to her friend who told her a part of his history. "It was then that I decided to stay for a short amount of time away from my family in the hope that people will forget about my connection with them ...however this almost caused the end of my line. An old man learned of my connection and plotted to end them in the hope to get any semblance of control over me. Yet by that time I learned of my last remaining family and rescued her and we fled to Japan."

Yasaka stayed for a moment quiet. Her friend who had once his own loving family and descendants formed a connection. Giving birth of emotions to the personification of Death and made him more Mortal. "When you learn of my love for my people and then felt the disturbance in your realm ...was it love that you learned from your family that caused you to erupt?"

"In a way the answer to your question is yes. I and my fellow Endless has learn through the centuries about emotions. We do not always let them rule and control us, but we might slip and then something like the situation in the Underworld might happen." Hadrian said before pushing himself in a standing position, his back straight while spreading his arms. "I believe that the feast prepared by my servants has tasted well. Now that our stomach are full, I would like to announce to you..."

Yasaka smiled when her friend announced the news of the new village. She glanced a few times to her friend, seeing him put so much work in making a safe place for them. At the end of the announcement her people returned to their quarter and she noticed when they moved out of the dining hall that Frankenstein guide two young girls through a different room. "Shall we greet the young girls?"

"No, I do not think that is needed. I think when Eleanor and your daughter with their friends meet them they will add them to their small circle of friends." Hadrian replied, his green eyes followed the pair of young nekoshou.

 _Meanwhile current timeline in Great Britain…_

Albus Dumbledore walk through the Great Halls of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain. The Headmaster of Hogwart's had appointment with the new and now current Minister of Magic of Great Britain. It has cost the defeater of Grindelwald a few years to bring his plan out and a few blackmails, some unfortunate and mysterious accidents to place the current Minister as their Head and spokesperson of their community. Moving past the fountain that symbolized the united front of Wizard and the Magical creatures. Standing tall and powerful with its wand aimed high in the air is a wizard who is surrounded by centaurs who held a vase at which water poured out, cleaning the steps that led up to the wizard. Next to the centaur is a goblin who offered a bag full of galleons to the wizard which are followed by other Magical creatures. The wizards and witches who all daily walk past this monument do not look up strange that all these Magical beings actually show their servitude instead of showing equality. And like his fellow wizards Albus Dumbledore ignored what the fountain actual symbolized while moving to the closest elevator.

Stepping in the elevator which was already occupied by one other wizard who has short, wild burn red hair, his clothes which any other wizard wears already shows that they were already old and possible need to be replaced soon. Dumbledore smiled when he noticed the man. "Ah my boy, Arthur Weasley, how is your wife and children?"

The mentioned man, Arthur chuckled at the elder wizard. "My wife is being fine. She is glad that our youngest son will soon attend Hogwarts." Here the man smiled at the elderly wizard. "Molly and I are very blessed of having you as our friend. Without you we could never have send our children to Hogwart. But I would like to ask: are the rumours true … did the Minister truly void the Guardianship of the Girl Who Lived?"

Albus eyes twinkle at the man from behind his spectacles. A benevolent smile slowly formed on the Headmaster's face. "Ah yes, our esteemed Minister became worried about our heroine the Girl Who Lived. When the Wizengamot tried to place the poor girl in a good Household so she can one day return to Hogwarts we were fooled by several Houses that we thought well respected."

"You mean the House of Bones and Greengrass?" Arthur voiced out. "I always thought that they were very well respected. A good standing, yet using falsified validates and documents to kidnap the Heiress of an Ancient and Noble House is what I never thought they would do." The Head of Weasley spoke in a defeated voice.

Dumbledore nodded at the words of his friend. "Yes, a true slap in the face from who we thought are honorable Houses. Yet, those things were expected when you intertwined your House with those of the Blacks. According to the Ministry of Magic they will soon lose their status and all what their ancestors had brought in form of knowledge and wealth to their House." The headmaster shared the news with the younger man. "And the Girl Who Lived custody will be restored and returned to me. I would like to ask if you would like to bound the House of Potter with yours, Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley was astounding at this sudden question from a well respected friend of his family. The man did not mind to bind his youngest son to a nice, beautiful young girl. "I would not mind to bind my House with the Girl Who Lived, but not to shown any disrespect to you, but why my House?"

Dumbledore heard the sound of the elevator arriving at the floor that held the office of the Minister of Magic. The doors slide open and the Headmaster step out of the elevator. "I trust your House, Arthur, a honest House that could use some good fortunes. We need the Girl Who Lived back at the Light side. Goodbye Arthur," With those words the Headmaster departed from the elevator and left the Weasley behind, pondering about this fortunate news.

Resuming his walk Dumbledore move through the long corridor, greeting wizards and witches on his way. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had searched for a easy, manipulated puppet Minister that he could use to get the Girl Who Lived back to her birthplace. And found the elder wizard did. "Hello Madame Umbridge, do you know if Minister Cornelius Fudge is available for me?"

Madame Umbridge the Under Secretaresse of the Minister who looks like a cross between human and a toad who mated on one drunken evening turned her eyes up from the document that she read. "Hum… hum… Headmaster Dumbledore what a surprise to see you here." The witch spoke in a girlish sweet voice which would turn any sane person stomach.

"Is Cornelius in his office, yes or no?" Dumbledore demanded from the woman across of him when she kept gazing at him in a haughty way. His eyes flashed a bit with magic, a spell that Dumbledore had invented when he read that the wizard of old could shown their magical strength through their eyes. The Headmaster knew that those wizards of Ancient time were much stronger, yet with a bit of illusions he could pretend to be stronger than the average wizard, especially with his reputation. "Answer me Madame Umbridge or is that too difficult for you to answer?"

Undersecretary Umbridge shivered when she saw a flash of magic from Dumbledore's eyes. The woman loath the old man, everything about him is what she hate. Yet she knew that in the use of Magic she is weaker than knows that biding her time until she has enough political clouds that could help her in the future. "I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore, please enter the Minister's office." She croaked out, a bead of sweat rolled off the side of her head.

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied before stepping past her and entering the office of the Minister. Behind the back of the longest sitting Headmaster of Hogwarts Madame Umbridge was seething at the old man. Albus Dumbledore smiled benevolently at the Minister who sits behind his large, dark wooden oaked desk. "A good day Minister Fudge," the Headmaster announced his presence. "A beautiful day that begs us to leave this dusty office, yet duty calls us."

"Headmaster Dumbledore what a surprise but nevertheless you're welcome. Especially after you have done so much for me. Ah, I've signed the documents and they are ready to use for you. From now on you're the Girl Who Lived legal guardian!" Minister Fudge smiled at the Headmaster when sliding the paper to the elderly wizard.

"Astounding good news my boy. Now with the Girl Who Lived back in my capable hands the British Magical economy will bloom once more after the usurpers illegally stolen wealth of high standing Houses will be returned to us." Dumbledore said. "Now that we have a legal document signed by our good Minister, meaning you Minister Fudge we can demand the girl back to British soil and thrown those thieves in Azkaban."

Minister Fudge smiled at the thought of hearing praises at what he did for the community. Bringing the stolen wealth and the Girl Who Lived back to British soil. He, Minister Fudge will be praised as the best Minister Magical Britain has ever seen. "No thank you Headmaster for your quick thinking and discovering the false documents of those disgrace … Bloodtraitors."

"Goodbye Minister Fudge, I'll send an owl if I need your help." Dumbledore departed the office. His long white beard covering the not so benevolent smile which more belonged to someone with ill intent like a Dark Lord. ' _Time to visit Gringott and claim the vaults with all their worthy possession and wealth because it doesn't matter how long it takes … as in the end everything will come in my possession._ '


End file.
